Jurassic Park: Rewritten
by Jade Author
Summary: Paleontologist Alice Dawson is shocked when John Hammond asks her to come to Isla Nublar to see real dinosaurs- what she's always dreamed about; but after she meets Ian Malcolm, Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, and two children things go wrong and Alice must figure out how to escape the island alive. Malcolm/OC-Slight swearing. R\R please!
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic Park: Rewritten, Ch. 1

_Alice:_

The landscape spread out before me, green and lush. Roars and coos echoed through the air. A small Hadrosaur timidly crept closer to me; I held out my hand to show it I meant no harm. The creature sniffed at my hand and snorted with a shudder. I chuckled for a moment but started when something heavy brushed my shoulder.

"Dr. Dawson." I clasped my hands together, willing myself to stay in the field with the dinosaurs.

"Dr. Dawson." I was shaken violently awake by my young intern, Daniel Umanski. He stared at me through his glasses and coughed.

"Dr. Dawson, there's a new sample to be, um- examined." I rubbed my green eyes and pushed a strand of my black hair out of my face. I pushed away from the cold tabletop where I had been resting tiredly.

"What are the details?"

"It's in perfect condition; it looks like late Jurassic early Cretatious." I frowned and held my hand out expectantly. Daniel placed a small, cylindrical package of Plexiglas and titanium-reinforced insulate in my arms.

It weighed about sixteen pounds, the majority of the weight being it- the sample, I mean. I carefully pulled out a sealed bag containing what to the normal eye would be a rock- but it was much more than that.

I drew out the fossil, marveling at the preserved detail in the rock. Daniel smiled as he looked over my shoulder.

"Look there, it's skin preservation." He said quietly. I nodded and carried the fossil to my table. I adjusted the infrared microscope to the right magnification and slid the fossil under the lens.

"Amazing," I whispered, pressing my eye to the scope excitedly. "Daniel, look at how well the skin kept. Where was this found?"

"On an island south of Costa Rica."

"Name?"

"Isla Nublar." I frowned, sorting through my limited Costa Rican vocabulary. Our lab was located in Santa Monica, California, but we received many fossils and finds from the Caribbean and other tropical areas, so the previous summer I had tried to brush up on my foreign language skills.

"The Clouded Island," I murmured, peering further into the scope. "I wonder what they were doing to find this-" A loud bang startled me and my intern as we examined the skin.

"Ah, my dear Dr. Dawson!" Someone drawled. I whirled around to see a stout man in a white polo shirt leaning casually against one of the tables. He spun a mahogany walking stick with- was that amber?- embedded in the top.

The man smiled widely at us and took long, sure strides to our table. He casually stepped in front of me and looked down the scope. I saw him grin giddily at the sight of the fossil like a boy looking at toys.

I cleared my throat and the man straightened. Brushing back a few remaining strands of white hair, he offered me his hand and announced,

"Dr. Dawson, how good it is to see you!" I shifted a little, sure he had me confused- I'd never seen him before in my life.

"I'm John Hammond, at your service, madam." He said cheerfully; my mind froze.

John Hammond.

_The_ John Hammond.

_Here_.

"What's he doing here?" I wondered aloud, then I flushed, but John didn't notice. He strolled happily between tables and microscopes, still twirling his cane.

After circling the laboratory once he turned and walked back to us.

"Dr. Dawson, I want you to come with me to Isla Nublar."

**A.N.- Wut? Isla Nublar? HELL NO! (Well… if Malcolm's there… *sheepish grin*) First chapter is UP, tell me what you think! BTW, Alice Dawson is a chemeotologist/ paleontologist. (I made up the first one.) She has black hair and hazel/ green eyes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- I love that I have the knowledge to write this, it makes it so much easier! When I was 6, I had a dinosaur obsession: and I mean **_**obsession**_**. People thought it was weird for a 6 year old girl to want to be a paleontologist and spout facts about dinosaurs everywhere. Huh. Read and enjoy!**

Jurassic Park: Rewritten, Ch. 2

I was dumbfounded as John explained his plan to us. _The_ John Hammond wanted _me_ to come to an island preserve where there could be more fossils; even bigger and better than the one I was looking at now?

"I'm in!" I squeaked excitedly, Daniel looked at me like I was crazy.

"Dr. Dawson, what about the lab? We have more fossils to examine."

I smile sheepishly at him. "Daniel, could you classify those for me, please? This is a once in a lifetime chance!" My intern frowned.

"I can't come?" I winced; it'd be unfair if I saw the island and Daniel didn't. But still-

"Mr. Umanski, after I receive Dr. Dawson and a few others' input on the- museum, I swear you will be one of the first visitors to walk through the gate. On my life." He smiled warmly at Daniel, who after a minute stubbornly agreed.

Hammond led me out of the lab and into the bright September sunshine. A strong wind whipped my hair around my face. When my eyes adjusted, however, I saw an expensive looking helicopter just _sitting _in the parking lot. Hammond tugged me along and I managed to close my gaping mouth before we got in.

"Dr. Dawson, these are the other specialists providing insight on the museum." I looked around the small sitting compartment. Four other people- a woman and three men nodded at me politely. I took a seat between two men. John sat across from me to my left.

"This is Dr. Sattler," John said happily. The woman who had blonde hair and was about my age reached over to shake my hand.

"You can just call me Ellie." She said with a brilliant smile. She nodded to the man next to her, who frankly looked the part of a modern cowboy.

"This is Dr. Alan Grant, we're both paleontologists." I smiled politely at Dr. Grant and he gave me a nod and small smile in return.

"Yes, yes, and this is Donald Gennaro; my… wonderful lawyer." John continued, I noticed his voice became a little strained when he talked to the skinny man to my right.

"Er, hello, Miss." He said hurriedly, brushing back his thinning hair. I smiled at how much he looked like an older version of a certain intern of mine. Gennaro leaned in front of me to eye Hammond critically.

"So about the costs for residency-"

"Not here, Donald." John said dismissively. The lawyer sank back in his seat disappointedly. "Bloodsucker," I heard Hammond mutter. He quickly smiled and introduced the last person in the helicopter, a tan man to my left wearing glasses and running a hand casually through messy black hair.

"This is Dr. Malcolm, he's a mathematician."

"No, I'm a chaotician." The man corrected John.

"Here we go again," Muttered Grant. Malcolm stuck his tongue out at him and turned to me.

"They're two different things, really. A chaotician has theories on chaos and theorems that explain world phenomena, and a mathematician is just someone who can add two and two and got a certification for it." I smiled blankly at him. He frowned. "Have you ever heard of the theory of attraction?" He ignored my head shaking and turned to Ellie. Jerk.

"Dr. Sattler, I refuse to accept that you don't know the laws and theory of attraction." She blushed and smiled. Alan frowned. Hammond leaned forward to engage Gennaro.

"I bring scientists, you bring a rock star," He admonished.

…

The helicopter settled on a helipad in front of a waterfall. We piled out of it and into two gas-powered Jeeps with the label _Jurassic Park_ imprinted on the doors. I climbed in with Ellie and Dr. Grant, Malcolm, Hammond, and Gennaro rode in the other. The cars drove through a thick jungle and vegetation.

"All this land around a museum?" I asked. Ellie and Grant shrugged. The Jeeps turned onto an open road and came to a halt. I opened the door and stepped out with a yawn. Alan gasped and slowly stood through the open roof of the car. His hand fumbled down to Ellie's head and turned it.

"What? Wha-"She stared open mouthed as well. I turned to see what they were staring at and caught my breath.

A dinosaur towered over us.

"Oh my God," I whispered. As if on cue, the dinosaur bellowed loudly and even more emerged from the trees. They stood about fifty feet off the ground, their long necks swaying precariously. I stumbled back beside Grant and Ellie.

"Dipolocus, right?" She shook her head.

"Brachiosaurs," She answered. My head was spinning, but apparently Dr. Grant was worse. He sank to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Alan, put your head between your knees," Ellie instructed him, sounding a little breathless herself. The Brachiosaur nearest to us bellowed again and rose up on its hind legs to reach the top of a tree, extending its height to almost ninety feet. John sauntered up to us, looking happy with our reactions.

"Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler, dear, _dear_ Dr. Dawson- welcome to Jurassic Park."

**A.N.- And a new chapter UP. Next one! Welll, I thought this as a good place to end it. Reviews are sooo welcome! Please check out my other Fics (especially if you like Fullmetal Alchemist and Black Butler). **


	3. Chapter 3

Jurassic Park: Rewritten, Ch. 3

_Alice:_

"Mr. Hammond, this is _not _a museum." I said incredulously. "It's more of a- a-"

"A park?"

"_Yes_!"

Hammond smiled, "And justly so. This will be a sort of preserve of what was lost years ago." We were all sitting at a table in a darkened room, eating lunch. Multiple projectors flashed images of different areas in the park and its creatures on the walls behind us. Dr. Malcolm just stared solemnly down at the fish in front of him.

"Wow, uh- the inhumanity you and your scientists are displaying is really- really shocking." He murmured absently. We had ridden a little indoor tour that had passed through the labs and shown us the process by which the dinosaurs were created and we had spoken with the scientists. John frowned at him.

"But we've done so _much_ to create this project, Dr. Malcolm. We've broken barriers, crossed theories-"

"And that's why you're wrong." Ian interrupted, "You were so excited to try your little science project that you didn't stop and think about the risks. You stole information from previous geniuses and twisted it to your own plans; and well, there it is." He interlaced his fingers and sat back in his chair, finished. Hammond shook his head sadly.

"What if I genetically created a group of animals that were going extinct now? Like-"

"Polar bears," Gennaro piped up. John shot him a look.

"Yes, alright, polar bears. If I created a herd- er- pack of polar bears you would have no argument." Malcolm shook his head and leaned forward again.

"First, polar bears are solitary animals, second, dinosaurs were naturally killed, not like with global warming or other man made causes." Hammond stared openmouthed, and then he turned to us imploringly. Ellie and I shook our heads, but Alan spoke up.

"Dinosaurs and men have been separated by sixty-four million years and now they're just being tossed together again. I don't think it's smart to create monsters that have no idea where they are, who they're with, and very well might eat the hand that feeds them."

"That's bite the hand,"

"No, they'll _eat _it." Hammond rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I bring all of you here to support the park, and the only person doing so is the greedy lawyer!" Gennaro indignantly moved to speak but John raised a hand. "Maybe if you all see some of the fruits of our labor, you'll feel more inclined to endorse us."

I frowned.

Ian snorted.

…

Two large Jeeps pulled to a halt in front of the visitor's center. They were the same colors as the ones that had brought us into the park, but they were unmanned.

"Electric," Hammond explained, "We spared no expense." I was about to climb into the first car when excited squeals punctured my ears.

"_Grandpa_!" Two children sprinted out of the building only to tumble into Hammond's arms and hug him excessively. I smiled, but noticed Alan edging away from them. John looked up and smiled.

"See? Children will love our attractions! Alexis and Timothy-"

"Lex and Tim, Grandpa!"

"Lex and Tim will be staying on the island this weekend to be the first children to experience Jurassic Park."

I nodded and climbed into the second car. Gennaro sat in the first one, and Ellie joined me. We watched the little boy, Tim follow Grant around and between the two cars, talking constantly. Alexis climbed into our Jeep but a quick whisper from Ellie sent her off to Alan's side as soon as he shook off her brother. He cast us a dirty glance through the windshield, knowing we had put her up to it. Eventually, the siblings sat in the first car with Gennaro, and Grant hopped in the hind one with us. At the last moment, Malcolm jumped in with a smug smile just as the cars started moving. He winked at me and I turned and stared out the window, hoping my face wasn't too red.

…

The Jeeps drove carefully on an electric cable beneath them. We could hear Hammond giving us useless information about the fences and the expenses and whatnot, as well as the chatter from the first car over the connecting intercoms. Us four scientists talked quietly in our own car.

"So, what do you do?" Alan asked me. I shrugged haphazardly.

"I'm a chemeotologist, but I call myself a paleontologist. I examine fossils after they're dug up and ship them out."

"A fake paleontologist." I heard Malcolm mutter. I threw him an evil glare that he didn't see and resumed the conversation.

"I noticed how well you did with those two kids, Dr. Grant." I joked. Ellie smiled as he grimaced.

"Just Alan is fine," He said. I laughed as Ellie answered for him.

"He doesn't like kids. In the Badlands out in Montana, he scared the dickens out of this one kid who insulted Alan's precious raptors."

"Hey, they're not six-foot turkeys- that was disrespectful and I enjoyed teaching him."

Ellie smiled again. "He just enjoyed scaring him with a raptor claw he dug up a few years ago and always keeps with him. Show her, Alan." He ignored her and leaned closer to me.

"Can you believe she wants one of those runny nosed animals?" He whispered, I laughed uncontrollably until a shiny black claw was thrust in my face. It was about five inches long, and wicked sharp, even in its preserved state. I marveled at it until Grant pocketed it and turned to Malcolm.

"What about you, Ian? You got any kids?" I was shocked to see him in the middle of taking a swig from a flask. He finished quickly and answered.

"Oh hell yeah, I've got three; they're the little suns of my life." I rolled my eyes exasperatedly at his words.

"Are you married, Ian?" Ellie's question surprised all of us.

Except Malcolm.

"Sometimes," He said casually, raising his flask for another drink; but he saw me glaring at him and apparently thought better of it.

…

We passed the Dilophosaurus pen, only to be disappointed. When we stopped at the Tyrannosaurus paddock, however, there was an awful lot of scrambling between Alan, Ellie, and I to see the beast.

"Hold on, we're going to feed it." Hammond chimed over the radio.

Alan shook his head. "You don't _feed_ the king of the dinosaurs. It's meant to hunt." A small cage was raised with a billy goat tethered to a post. We sat back and waited patiently.

Nothing.

Eventually the tour moved on, much to our disappointment. I saw dark clouds gathering behind us and shuddered; I had never liked storms. Ellie looked around constantly, trying to see if there were any other dinosaurs out and about, while Ian taunted Hammond through the intercom constantly. Alan stared out the window sullenly, until I saw him sit up straight and press his face to the Plexiglas.

"Ellie, look!" He pointed to a field to our right, which was completely empty. A moment later he kicked the door open and bolted from the Jeep. Ellie followed after him, calling his name.

"Where do they think they're going?" I wondered. Malcolm shrugged and answered my rhetorical question with more nonsense.

"A perfect example of Chaos theory; nobody would have known they would jump out of a moving car." I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the car. Before I slammed the door shut I heard Ian say,

"And now I'm talking to myself."

**A.N.- Meh, that's that for now. I'm so tired! I start 8****th**** Grade on Monday and I am so siked! Please check out my other FanFics- they'll be worth it! In the next chapter I'm going to start using different POVs, so stay tuned! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Jurassic Park: Rewritten, Ch. 4

_Ellie_:

I hurried along after Alan, wondering what he saw. When I finally caught up with him, he was standing in a field and examining a Triceratops.

A _Triceratops_.

It was lying on its side and groaning pitifully. A man in khakis and a white polo bent over the creature while Alan assessed its condition.

"Oozing sores on the tongue, swelling of the vocal folds, Ellie, come here a second." He gestured to me and I quickly jogged to him and knelt in front of the Triceratops. Giddy tears flooded my eyes as I took in its length.

"Beautiful," I whispered. Another man, whom I hadn't noticed before, came to stand beside the doctor and introduced himself as Robert Muldoon.

"The Trikes get these symptoms every six weeks. We can't figure out why or what's causing them." He said in a gruff Australian accent. I gently pinched a swollen abscess on the Triceratops' tongue. A puss-like fluid oozed out to coat the tip of my finger. I grimaced and stood.

Dr. Dawson, Dr. Malcolm, Gennaro, and the kids had all joined us by then. I politely ignored them as I scoured the nearby shrubbery and bushes until I found what I was looking for. I squatted down to look at a small plant that was hidden beneath two overgrown horseferns. I cautiously plucked the berries from the stems and rolled them in my hands.

"I think they've been eating West Indian Lilac." I called to the doctor. He shook his head, claiming that the creatures normally stayed away from the plants. I looked closer at the leaves, and saw that there were no signs of consumption. I stood and frowned.

"But if she's got sores in her mouth, shrunken pupils, and heavy breathing-"I stood and walked around the area. I could feel the group's eyes watching me heavily. I glanced back to the Triceratops, where Alan was leaning against its sigh to listen to it breathe with a ridiculous smile painted on his face. Then I sighed.

"I guess I'll have to examine their droppings." I brushed my hands on my shorts and turned away. Ian stuttered behind me.

"Dr- Droppings, droppings? You're not serious." I didn't turn around.

"Sure am," I saw Dr. Dawson smile a little at my response; I liked her, her calm, reserved personality was really calming and she seemed like a nice person to talk to. I didn't doubt her skill in the field, despite her inexperience with actually digging up the fossils. I smiled and walked away.

_Ian:_

I strode casually up beside a mountain of dinosaur- em, excrements and whistled.

"That is one big pile of shit," I pulled my glasses off for a better look. Dr. Sattler was weaving through the piles of manure, poking in them carefully- thank God she was wearing gloves. Dr. Dawson sidled up to me and coughed.

"What?" I asked. She frowned at me, I smirked back. I had really unnerved her on the helicopter, and that amused me.

"The doctor's radio in his Jeep says there's a tropical storm moving this way. We all need to get back." Right after she finished, lightning split the sky, and a long wind pushed against us. She scowled and tried to push her long black hair out of her face. I laughed and reached to help her, but she stepped away. I sniggered and walked to find Grant.

"Listen, the ah, radio said that there's a storm coming this way, so we should um, get back to the visitor's center." Grant frowned a little and walked to the Aussie game hunter with the ridiculous hat. I admired at how well the telephone game was working.

"Alright, guys, back in the Jeeps." Alan called; I grinned and sauntered back towards the cars. Dr. Sattler was arguing with Grant about the situation.

"I'll stay here and finish checking up on the Trike, then I'll meet you all back at the visitor's center."

Alan shook his head, "This is gonna be a really tough storm, Ellie," Then the doctor piped in and offered his two pence.

"My Excursion is gas powered, we can finish up here and then I'll drop her off at Control before I head to the staff boat." Ellie smiled at Alan widely. He threw his hands up halfheartedly and she kissed him on the cheek before waving and turning back to the Triceratops.

_Alice:_

Lightning split the sky and rolls of thunder followed soon after. I stared out the window of the Jeep and tried to ignore Lex and Tim's shouting around me. After we had left Dr. Sattler in the field, I had climbed in the front car with Gennaro and the kids to firstly get away from Malcolm nd then to give him and Alan some time to talk.

I prayed that was the right idea.

_Nedry:_

I checked the time on my watch- seven forty-nine. Almost there. I typed the code into my computer and pulled up the virus. I smirked, they thought I wasn't worth their money, they thought they could pay me with only a couple thousand a year.

Wrong.

In-Gen was paying me _millions _for every embryo I brought to them in good condition, and based off of what Dodgeson had given me last week, they meant it. I smiled again but pretended to rub my nose when Arnold looked my way.

Stupid idiot.

I suddenly felt my stomach drop a few feet and felt doubts rising in my mind. What if somebody saw me? What if they noticed I was gone? What if I got caught? _Dennis, Dennis, Dennis, _I told myself, _You're the best codewriter in this hemisphere. It'll go off without a hitch._ I stood hurriedly and accidentally pushed my swivel chair over. John and Arnold looked to me with those same annoyed faces that they always did. I quickly straightened it up and swallowed.

"Do- uh, do any of you guys want something from the vending machine? I'm starved and all so, yeah." Hammond looked at my desk, which was cluttered with taco, candy, and chocolate wrappers, as well as a few 12 ounce bottles of soda.

"Honestly, Nedry, do you need anymore food at the moment? You could survive for weeks on what you have stockpiled there." He scolded. I put my hands behind my back and flipped him the bird. Arnold pulled John back to the screen so I made for the door. Then I remembered my fail proof.

"Oh and if, if any of the programs or stuff like that shuts off it's only temporary, I debugged almost all the systems and so that might be taking a while… bye!" I ducked out the door and ran down the hall.

_Arnold:_

John and I stared after Nedry as he waddled down the hall.

"What. The. Hell." I said through my cigarette. John shrugged absentmindedly before returning to the monitor.

"That man loves his snacks."

**A.N.- And that's that so far! I'm trying not to quote the movie because- well I'd 1. Like to not be sued, thank you very much, and 2. It changes things up a bit and gives me a chance to use synonyms for the script. (I don't know, don't ask.) I tried to make Nedry sound like his character is instead of having everyone use my big words and such. Is Malcolm being too arrogant? Please lemme know! **

**Reviews are welcome. (Pretty please.) Don't forget to read my other FF's; especially iff you like Fullmetal Alchemist or Black Butler.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- Hey! Sorry I haven't written in FOREVER. Things have been crazy lately. I took the ACT today and it was easier than the SAT. I don't know why legit highschoolers complain about the tests. Oh well, I probably suck at calculus where some excel- give and take. Anyways, I'm writing a short chapter as therapy for Broken Heart Syndrome (google it- not real). This is very relaxing, but sorry it's so short!**

Jurassic Park, Rewritten, Ch. 5

_Malcolm:_

The Jeeps shakily wound their way back to the visitor's center on their stupid electric cables. "Really, Hammond has no idea what he's dealing with." I muttered under my breath. Dr. Grant, with his super-paleontologist hearing, heard me and gave a slight nod.

"He's out of his league, and he thinks he can just turn history into a park for people to enjoy at their leisure." Grant sat in the driver's seat, he had his forearms rested on the steering wheel, and as the cars moved his arms swayed as the wheel rotated. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my flask. I took a swig, then remembered my manners and offered some to my companion. He wrinkled his nose and declined, reminding me of Dr. Dawson's reaction to my drinking earlier. I quickly screwed the cap on and pocketed it.

"Why do you drink if you have kids?" I gave him a sadistic look.

"I drink 'cause I have kids. Logic, Dr. Grant, logic."

"That's wrong."

"Is it?" I folded my arms behind my head and propped my feet up on the dash. I don't have any kids, and I'm not married, either. I'll date a new girl every month or so, but that's about it.

We mathematicians have to stay loose.

Grant leaned forward and hit the intercom button on the console to open a channel between cars.

"You guys okay in there?" He asked. We waited a moment in silence before the channel popped open again with a small crack of static and Dr. Dawson answered.

"We're fine, Dr. Grant-"We could hear a small scuffle and squeak before the little boy's loud voice filled the Jeep.

"DR. GRANT, I HEARD THAT AN ORTHIMIMUS CAN RUN AS FAST AS A-"Alan quickly shut the channel off. I laughed at him.

"You don't like kids at all, do ya'?"

"No." I snickered at his curt answer then returned to watching the ferns outside out window. A fine mist of rain hissed onto the windshield, and then quickly deepened into large, heavy droplets that beat the glass like crazy.

"Well, here's the storm." I said glumly.

"It shouldn't last long, and besides, we'll be back at the visitor's center before you know it." He reclined his chair and tipped his dusty cowboy hat low over his eyes.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride."

**A.N.- You know the drill! Read, review, all that good stuff. I know Malcolm has kids, but I'm making him a free womanizer so that's that. Love to you all! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- I was guilty the last chapter was so short- so I made this on four pages… hehe, enjoy! ~Madi**

Jurassic Park, Rewritten, Ch. 6

_Nedry:_

My windshield wipers noisily slid across the glass, blocking my vision and doing nothing to deflect the torrent of rain pouring down. I sped along recklessly in the Escalade I had "borrowed" from the garage. The car jolted over a bump, and my hand went to my yellow rain slicker's pocket to feel for the embryos. I had carefully placed on of every species in the park in the specially insulated container In-Gen had designed to look like a normal shaving cream can.

"C'mon, c'mon. Where's the boat? Find the boat, Dennis." I muttered to myself. A bright sign flashed past my vision.

"Found it!" I spun the wheel to turn the car around and hurry to the dock, but the Escalade fish-tailed in the thick mud and slid down a bank to land with a solid thump against something I couldn't see. I yanked the yellow rain coat hood over my head and scrambled out of the car. I pulled the towing cable from the crank on the front of the car and stumbled down the hill to wrap it around a tree; I swore violently the whole way.

After I had secured the car, I had just turned around when a soft hoot froze me. I slowly blinked the rain out of my eyes and turned to see one of those damned lizards staring at me. It looked like a juvenile Dilophasaurus, thank God. My fear disappeared and I felt angry that the little beast had made me afraid.

"What, stupid? You want a stick? Go fetch!" I tossed a small limb into the shrubbery. It just tilted its head and stared at me. I swore at it and then turned back to the task of getting up the hill. A loud hiss made me turn and I didn't have time to think before my face began to burn.

The thing had _spit_ on me!

I wiped my eyes and saw black ooze on my fingers. I stumbled up the hill to the Excursion and slammed the door. _Breathe, Nedry, breathe. _I told myself as I tried to start the car. The rattling and hissing started again, and this time it was right in my ear. I screamed as the lizard spat more black goo into my eyes. I tried to wipe it away, but while I tried to blink, everything faded into black. Then I heard the dinosaur screech and felt my stomach slide open.

_Alice:_

The cars came to a slow, agonizing stop in the rain. I looked out the passenger window to try and find our bearings, and recognized the sixty-foot electrified fence surrounding the T-Rex's pen. I leaned against the door to try and spot any movement. All I saw was the poor goat still tethered to the post curled up on the ground in the rain.

"Are those heavy?" Mr. Gennaro asked, I was confused until I saw Tim trying to cram a set of night vision binoculars onto his head. He took them off and stared at them balefully.

"Ye-es."

"Then they're expensive, put them back." Gennaro resumed staring out the windshield apathetically. I frowned and held my hand out to Tim.

"Give it." He unwillingly placed the goggles in my hands; I surprised him by turning them on and handing them back to him.

"They should work, now." I said with a smile. He grinned at me, showing some missing teeth, and climbed over his younger sister to look out the window. She scowled at him and leaned her head back, either to rest or to avoid Tim's flailing.

After a few more minutes and Dr. Grant running a short marathon between the cars multiple times we sat in silence and waited for the power to be restored. I was about to turn around and start engaging the kids when Tim turned and shushed me.

"Do you hear that?" He asked. Alexis groaned sleepily.

"Hear what, Tim?" He hissed at her to be quiet and turned to the glasses of water in the cupholders. I saw the water inside ripple slightly, then a larger swell. We stared intently at the glasses until a sharp squeal from Lex alarmed us.

"The goat's gone!" She said. We scrambled to look out the window and only saw the end of the goat's chain swinging limply from the post.

"Well, where is it?" Gennaro demanded, as if one of us had taken it. His question was answered with a loud thud as the furry hindquarter of the animal dropped on the Plexiglas roof. Lex screamed, and Tim and I shuddered. The blood from the extremity was mixing with the rain and slowly bleeding into the water on the roof. Through the blood-stained glass, I saw the electrified wires of the fence _with a taloned claw resting on it_. After a moment, Gennaro and the kids saw it, too. The two-fingered hand slipped off the wire and disappeared into the surrounding shrubbery. I could feel my face blanch.

"The fence is supposed to be electrified." I whispered, and then I remembered-

"But the power's out."

Lex grabbed my arm with a terrified squeal and pointed through the window. There we saw a massive head, four feet long, raise itself above the wires. It opened its massive jaws and jerked back and forth consecutively; and we could see the body of the goat in its mouth. When the mouth slammed shut, we could hear the horrifying noise of bones crunching under 13,000 pounds of bite force. I pressed my hands to my ears to muffle the sound.

"Oh Jesus, oh Jesus. God no-"Gennaro began mumbling incoherent nonsense beside me. He rolled to the left and threw the door open to run into the night. Lex and Tim stared at me, their faces as horrified as mine.

"He left us. He left us!" Lex's voice rose in pitch until she was screaming. I tried to reach across the console and shut the door but I couldn't reach, and from their position, neither could the kids. I tried to calm Alexis down but her screams got louder and louder. I finally managed to quiet her and tried to talk in calm, in charge tones.

"Lex, I'm going to go to the other car and get Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm to help us, okay? I promise I won't leave you- I swear it. Tim, take care of her and _don't move_." I tore off my seatbelt and crawled across the console to Gennaro's open door since my door was the closest to the T-Rex paddock. I slowly shut the door then ran like hell to the second car. Grant saw me coming and opened his door.

"Alan, the kids are panicking. We have to get them out of here!" I saw Malcolm behind him with a concerned look on his face. Grant nodded and we had just started back towards the first car when the hollow sound of snapping wires echoed in the torrents of rain. The Tyrannosaurus had shoved its head down the height of the fence until its nose almost touched the ground, then it jerked its head up and tore the cables from their supports. I screamed, and Alan dragged me back a few feet. The Rex stepped out of the hole in its enclosure and sniffed the air, then roared defiantly. The dinosaur was between us and the kids' car.

"Oh God, what do we do?" I asked. Grant shook his head,

"We sit still. Don't move a muscle." I felt a little relief, knowing I had given Tim the same instructions. The Tyrannosaurus roared again dipped its head to the ground. I was paralyzed with fear, but a bright sliver of light caught my attention. Through the back windshield, I could see Lex struggling with a large Tactical Flashlight and Tim trying to turn it off. The swerving light caught the Rex's attention and it moved toward the first car. I jumped from Alan's grip and screamed,

"No!" I began to wave my hands wildly to attract the beast's attention.

Unfortunately, it worked.

The T-Rex bellowed at me and took lumbering steps in our direction I turned and tried to run but slipped in the mud.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" A loud sizzling noise told me I wasn't dead yet. Alan was still crouched on the ground, but he was staring disbelievingly back at the second car. Malcolm had climbed out of the car and had lit a signal flare. He ran in between the cars and waved it wildly.

"Don't move, Miss Dawson." He told me coldly. I was in no danger of that. The Rex roared angrily and started after Malcolm. He ran, all the while holding the flare above his head like in the Olympics. Then, he threw it to the side and dove into the foliage. The Rex didn't notice his disappearance but instead chased the flare to the public restrooms building off the road. It plowed through the plywood and metal, and I heard a human scream that was most likely Donald Gennaro as the beast demolished him. Alan shook me violently to reawaken my senses.

"I'm going to get the kids, go find Malcolm!" He shouted at me. I nodded and skirted the enclosure wall until I reached the woods. I heard an enraged roar behind me, and turned just in time to see the Rex push the first car off the edge of the enclosure.

**A.N.- HaHA! Done! A nice cliffhanger (No pun intended). I was going to say the Rex pushed the car off the cliff but it's not a cliff…. So yeah. I made this chapter longer for you guys, and I went and killed Nedry, too- oops! I know it's a little out of order but oh well. Read and review, plz! Tell me what you want me to put in here. A smart alec comment, a good point? Anything goes! R&R. Thank you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.- Enjoy!**

Jurassic Park, Rewritten, Ch. 7

_Grant:_

The screech was deafening as the Rex rolled the car over on its side and pushed it off the wall. I could hear Tim shouting inside and Lex screaming in my ear didn't help. I had hoisted her onto my back and backed up to the ledge of the enclosure. It was a steep drop down, one we wouldn't survive. I swung myself over the edge and grabbed one of the loose cables dangling from the Rex's escape. The fender of the Jeep appeared on the ledge above us. We were in its way.

"Lex," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "Try to grab the other wire. Now!" I shifted all my weight into sliding to the side. I could feel Lex reaching for the cable, but she missed. The car got closer to the edge. I swung again and again, but Lex missed it. I tried again and she managed to grasp the wire just as the Jeep gave an awful screech and dropped off the ledge.

"Timmy!" Lex screamed in my ear. Above us, we heard the Rex roar again and thunder off into the jungle. Then I concentrated on lowering us to the ground without breaking our necks.

_Ellie:_

"John, this isn't right, all the Park's main power systems are shutting off." Arnold said around his cigarette. Hammond stumbled up to the monitor and watched all the fence perimeter indicators flicker off.

"Nedry said the power would shut off, but this is wrong. I've even lost the radios and phones." John hit the desk with an open palm.

"Damn!" Arnold spun around in his chair again,

"Bad news, we've lost the visitor Jeeps. Their last location was somewhere by the T-Rex paddock." I inhaled sharply.

"But the dinosaurs don't know the fences are off, right?" I asked. Robert Muldoon cut me off with a deep frown.

"These beasts are smart. The raptors most of all. If the other animals don't get out, they certainly will." I nodded, we hadn't had time to see the raptors before our tour started.

"I'm going to get Alan and everyone else." I declared strongly, "I'll take a Jeep and look for them." Muldoon nodded and handed me a double-barreled shotgun.

"Take this." I gingerly cradled it in my arms and plucked a pair of extra Jeep keys from the wall.

Minutes later, I was speeding through the rain, which had lessened considerably. I jerked to a stop in front of the T-Rex paddock and sprang from the car.

"Alan! Alice! Malcolm! Kids!" My voice echoed back to me and I shivered. I heard a loud series of crashes behind me and sprinted back to the car. Just as I shut the door behind me a thunderous roar made me jump and drop the keys to the floorboard. I groped for them and them hurriedly jammed them into the slot and turned the car on. The cluster of trees behind me splintered, and a Tyrannosaurus came sprinting out of the foliage at me. I screamed and floored the pedal, rapidly accelerating the car. The dinosaur roared furiously and chased after me. I screamed and shifted the gear. The Rex wasn't slowing down, so I yanked the wheel to the right. Hard. The car spun to the side but soon found traction and sped on. The Rex, not being as agile, skidded into the trees with a crack. When I looked behind me, it roared angrily and tramped back into the woods. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and sped back to the visitor's center.

**A.N.- The Rex had a very fast pace, so it's wrong in the movie when they out run it. It would have easily caught up with them and eaten Malcolm and company. (NOOOO!) Short, yes, but I am exhausted. (Mentally and emotionally.) Pray for me, read, and review, plz. Thanks.**


End file.
